How Fast Should We Go?
by psejhan
Summary: Though Richonne's already acting like a family, Rick wants to make it official and marry Michonne, but Michonne doesn't see the point. Richonne. RickxMichonne. Fluff to last you the ages.
_Synopsis: Though Richonne's already acting like a family, Rick wants to make it official and marry Michonne, but Michonne doesn't see the point._

 _There's never enough Richonne anyway, right? Teehee._

 _This is part 1/4. Enjoy!_

 **How Fast Should We Go?**

 **Chapter 1**

Who knew that one day the Grimes family would be having a morning rush again? It wasn't your typical morning rush of course. There weren't alarm clocks in the zombie apocalypse, unless you wanted to serve yourself as breakfast. Still, like clockwork, people woke up early to start their day. There was always a lot to be done, while trying to rebuild civilization.

"Carl, just one more minute," Michonne pleaded. She was actually done packing his bacon lettuce tomato sandwich but she'd made a habit of putting funny, sweet notes in Carl's lunchbox like an embarrassing mom and she was currently missing her pen.

"I'm going to be late..." Carl tried to be calm but he was already imagining trying to explain to Enid why he was late _:_ _I was waiting for my mom to finish making my packed lunch._ The thought alone made him blush.

Sitting on the kitchen barstool with Judith and a teaspoon of baby food, Rick studied his son, who couldn't seem to stand still.

"What's the rush, Corl? It's not like it's the end of the world." Rick joked, making Michonne laugh and Judith always laughed when Michonne did. Carl shook his head.

"Please, hurry up."

Michonne was sure where she put her kitchen pen. Somebody took it. She side eyed Carl, "Did you get my pen? Am I starting I embarrass you?" She scrunched her nose at him.

 _That's just silly_ , Rick thought, for anyone to be embarrassed by being associated with his... His intelligent, sexy, perceptive, strong, katana-wielding, badass, loving, caring, protective, capable wife. _Wife_... Technically, Rick hadn't married her _yet_. But this, everything, isn't this marriage? Going through the morning rush together, parenting their kids, taking care of each other's welfare, prioritizing each other's interests, working as one, trusting each other so completely, lying awake at night making love and talking about their dreams, and really just that safe and secure assurance of loyalty till death do you part. They were committed to this for the rest of their lives—which given the apocalyptic situation might be short, but perhaps that was what made it more precious. This marriage was his diamond in a rough.

Rick's reverie had taken a bit too long. Judith was reaching for the teaspoon just trying to get another bite while her father was stuck in a daydream just gazing at his _wife._ Michonne was standing by the doorway, watching Carl head to the Alexandria's makeshift school.

For the longest time, Rick hadn't been comfortable enough to let himself get distracted. Moments with his _wife_ were the only exception.

 _His wife_. She was married to him and she didn't even know it. _Or maybe she does? After all, not everything has to be said out loud._

As Rick admired his wife's ass, she turned around. When he met her eyes, she was raising an eyebrow at him, knowing him too well. He licked his lips and winked at her. She brought out a side of him even he himself didn't know.

She giggled at his shameless flirting. Tough, cool Michonne breaks just a little bit every time macho, hothead Rick does something sweet. "Aren't you supposed to be going on a run today?"

"In a hurry to get me out of the house?"

She smiled and walked over to him. She sat beside him and helped feed Judith. "Seriously, what time are you leaving?"

"I'm starting to get worried why you're trying to get me out of the house. Do you have a secret boyfriend waiting? I will break his neck." Impossible though, he thought. _Yeah, no._

"No, you'll slit his throat." All three of them laughed, including Judith, who thank the heavens, couldn't understand what they were saying."

"They better back the fuck away from my wife." He meant to say it as a joke but Michonne's surprise made it so much more. They were looking at each other, dead silence between them.

Rick bit his lower lip.

Michonne's mouth opened. She didn't look very pleased. This was turning out to be a nightmare for Rick.

Someone knocked on the door, catching both their attention. Rick opened it to see Carol there. She was going to take care of Judith today. Carol was the only babysitter Rick could trust. Rick cooed at his baby daughter and kissed her chubby cheeks. "Don't give Auntie Carol a hard time, sweetheart."

"Da-da!" She smiled and hugged his neck and playfully kissed his neck with slippery slobbery raspberries.

Michonne giggled as she walked toward father and daughter. "I taught her that."

Rick pointed Michonne to Judith, "say goodbye to mama," he slipped. _Damn it!_ What was it about his loose lips today?

To his wonderful surprise, Judy bursting "Mama!" made Michonne's lips smile and her eyes gloss over in delight. Once they've said their goodbyes to Judy, Carol left but not without giving them a cookie each.

With the ominous sound of the door shutting, a silence fell over them again.

"We need to talk," Michonne said seriously, a concerned frown on her face.

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have said it. It's too soon. I shouldn't have assumed. I didn't even get you a ring. I'm terrible at this, I'm sorry." Rick was trying his best to fix the situation but Michonne's expression didn't let up. "Look," he inhaled. He touched her elbow, slid it down to her hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's just a label to what we have now."

"If it's just a label then why bother with it then? Before this, all of this, the apocalypse, I wasn't the marrying type. And for a reason. It's not for me. What is it anyway? A piece of paper? Nowadays, there wouldn't even be a piece of paper. So what is it, just a nickname? But it can change everything. And not in a good way.

"But...Let's not talk about this now, Rick. You're going to be gone for a few days. We don't have much time. You're right, let's just forget about this right now. So... " They took a breath. A pause to process things, but there's never time for that, not in this world.

She continued, a different tone of voice, "How long do we have until you really have to leave?"

She smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. It was her fault after all. It was just a silly label—should she have compromised? That is, after all, what couples do, right? It's been so long since that former life, it almost feels like it never happened. It all felt so new to her.

He walked over to her, put his hands low on her waist, "15 minutes."

 _Marriage_ —it haunted her brain. It wasn't so easy to let go. "Would that make you happy? If we were married?"

"It's not about just my happiness. Forget it. I'd it makes you uncomfortable... I don't want to spend my last..." He looked at his watch. "10 minutes like this."

"We'll get back to it when you come back." That put both their mind in some sort of peace. "Well, how do you want to spend it?" She bit her lips and raised her brows. She stepped away from him and turned around, her back facing him. Wanting to distract Rick with a getaway present, she unzipped her pants to reveal a black lace thong.

Rick's mouth watered. He pounced like a man starved.

There was no time for beds. They were on their favorite couch again, lapping at each other, devouring each other, emptying their minds and having it filled with blissful euphoria.

They willed themselves to forget, and it wasn't so hard when they so easily got lost in each other. They'd took what they could get, no matter how little, no matter how much and they unwittingly always gave each other everything. It was enough, it always was. It was more than enough. It was miraculous. And all the little things in the world stopped to matter when they were suspended in cloud nine together. When they overflowed, the warmth spread all over and tears flowed from their eyes.

With a chuckle, Rick folded her thong and put it in his pocket. And as she buttoned his shirt, he reached behind her and hooked her bra.

"Hurry back home, alright?" She rubbed at his chest.

"Always." He replied, and swooped in for his kiss goodbye.

"Hey you really have to go." She reminded, but still her hands and her lips were still where they him pressed against him.

He squeezed, grunted, and with superhuman self-control pulled himself away.

When their eyes met, time stood still. She pushed him away with a playful smile, just to get him moving. He shook his head as he walked away.

"Hey." She called when he was ten feet away.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Rick grinned. It was the first time hearing her say that. He'd been the first to say it of course, and it was a tiny tinge awkward to be met with silence. But all the waiting seemed to be worth it for this, looking at her posed playfully by the door, head cocked, with a beautiful, glorious smile, looking like _home_.

He ran back.

What's another 10 minutes? And seriously, what can they do? Fire Rick? Hilarious.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I LOOOVEEE YOUR COMMENTS AND FAVORITES. WINK. Thanks for reading!_

 _Chapter 2 coming very soon! :D_


End file.
